Obsession
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Obsesi membuat duniamu hanya terpusat padanya/Darkfict/Rated M but no sexuality theme or no lemon/Bad Hinata/NaruHina/


Bisikan-bisikan para siswa di koridor membuatku risih. Mereka pikir aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan dengan mulut biadab mereka huh?

Mereka harusnya sadar bahwa itu salah besar!

Gunjingan mereka seperti bau bangkai. Menyebar di sepenjuru tempat, dan membuat hidungku gatal dan perutku bergejolak ingin muntah.

Mereka bilang aku terobsesi. Terobsesi hah? seperti otak dungu mereka tau saja apa itu terobsesi. Aku bertaruh dengan nilaiku yang selalu A+ bahwa mendeskripsikan kata itu dengan baik akan membuat isi kepala mereka meledak.

Aku muak!

Aku muak ketika semua orang beranggapan aku terobsesi padanya!

Gadis cupu dengan wajah yang paling ingin aku kecup sekaligus aku tampar.

Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lyreinata-chan**

 **Proudly Present**

 **"Obsession"**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated M for bad languange and violent.**

 **Pair NaruHina**

 **Genre: Horror, Suspense, Crime and little bit Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, bad Hinata, bad Naru, Bassing Sakura jadi yang fans Sakura stop di sini aja, EYD berantakan, plot aneh, typos, gore implisit and many more.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha High School terlihat biasa. Hanya segelintir murid yang terpaksa di luar kelas ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Bisa karena terkena hukuman, atau terpaksa membantu guru dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Oh jangan lupakan sekelompok murid nakal yang termasuk dalam blacklist guru, bisa saja mereka sedang membolos di atap, atau bahkan sudah bermain di game center di tengah kota.

Sosok jangkung membawa tumpukan kertas dengan wajah datar. Kertas-kertas ulangan yang harus ia berikan pada Kakashi-sensei yang dengan seenak maskernya meninggalkan murid kelas 11-1 saat ulangan harian. Ia dengan keyakinan 1000% bahwa Kakashi-sensei juga pasti akan menyuruhnya mengoreksi jawaban di meja gurunya. Yah, tak masalah. Lagian, Kakashi-sensei memiliki ruangan sendiri yang dilengkapi mesin kopi yang harus diakuinya membuat ia betah berlama-lama di ruangan guru penyuka novel dewasa tersebut.

Sosok lain muncul dari belokan koridor yang akan ia tuju.

Ia terkesiap memandang sosok itu. Langkahnya dengan otomatis terhenti dan ia menggeretakkan giginya dengan mata mengancam.

Sosok itu tersenyum manis.

Dan Naruto tau, setelah berhari-hari tak masuk, pasti 'dia' berulah lagi.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan jalang?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Dobe! Berhenti memandangnya. Kau bisa menyebabkan ia terkena bully jika kau menatapnya dengan penuh obsesi seperti itu," Sasuke menyeruput es kopinya dengan tak sabaran.

Naruto menatapnya tajam dan tak terima.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali teme-brengsek-sialan-kuso-damn-shit,"

"Aku tak terobsesi dengan jalang itu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengarkan nada suara sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat terganggu dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali juga dobe-baka-ass-jerk-bitch-fuck,"

"Kalau tak terobsesi apalagi namanya?" Ejek Sasuke puas.

Naruto meradang, memaku gadis itu dalam pandangannya lagi.

Apanya yang obsesi?

Ia cuma...

Muak!

Dengan langkah emosi Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggung sahabatnya yang terlihat suram.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang selalu dilihat sahabatnya. Berapa kalipun Sasuke mencoba menemukan jawaban kenapa Naruto bisa sangat terobsesi padanya, Sasuke tak bisa menemukannya.

Mata amethys dibalik kacamata tebal itu menatap balik ke arahnya.

Dengan sengaja Sasuke mengangkat sedikit dagunya, menunjukkan tantangan non-verbal pada gadis berkepang dua tersebut. Mata onyx-nya setia menghujam gadis itu.

Apa... setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit jawaban dari keresahan Uzumaki tunggal.

Sasuke tau bahwa terlihat aneh seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria dan dijuluki pemuda-matahari sejak SMP tiba-tiba berubah sangat dingin, bahkan melebihi dirinya yang notabene di daulat sebagai 'ice-prince'

Naruto berubah sejak acara hallowen tahun lalu. Ia berubah terobsesi pada gadis itu, dan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat perfeksionis dan bahkan sekali lagi, melebihi darinya.

Gadis itu tak terlihat takut ketika ditatap Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat ke bawah, lalu menekan dadanya dengan satu tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada gadis tersebut.

Nihil, Hinata Hyuuga sudah tak ditempat.

Sasuke merasa sesak. Apa-apaan gadis itu. Tatapan apa itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Hallowen party last year

.

.

.

.

Naruto terantuk bosan, ia menggenggam kaki gelas berisi liquid merah yang seperti darah, padahal tidak. Itu cuma sirup. Panitia pesta memang sengaja membuat pesta ini benar-benar seperti pestanya para hantu.

Naruto memakai kostum samurai pada kali ini. Ia cukup bosan dengan semua rutinitas di pesta ini yang menurutnya... uhh... tak menyenangkan.

Teman-temannya yang lain berada entah dimana, dengan masing-masing gadis yang mereka kencani, kecuali Sasuke. Pantat ayam sialan itu haruslah bersembunyi di suatu tempat karena kostumnya yang berupa drakula membuat para gadis dengan cepat mengerubunginya seperti menemukan mangsa. Haha, dunia terbalik. Seharusnya Sasuke yang memaksa dan menghisap darah para gadis itu, dan bukan malah lari tunggang langgang karena dikejar para gadis. Secuil kejadian dimana Sasuke dengan wajah miris dan ketakutan lari di depannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan minta tolong, cukup membuat wajah Uzumaki tunggal tersenyum geli, mengabaikan rasa bosan yang sebenarnya masih hinggap.

Naruto mentandaskan isi gelasnya yang terasa overdosis manisnya. Uhh, walaupun ia penyuka rasa manis, minuman yang manisnya keterlaluan membuat lambungnya tidak berkompromi.

Di pintu hall para anggota OSIS mendata siswa yang datang dalam pesta. Otak Naruto berpikir keras, kenapa cuma OSIS yang tak memakai kostum bodoh seperti siswa biasa? Itu namanya ketidakadilan dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Naruto terus menatap pada pintu hall. Seseorang tertangkap di pandangannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan nafas ketika sosok dengan kimono bermotif bunga sakura dan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya masuk ke dalam hall. Rambut indigo sepunggung yang ia urai sangat mempesona.

Dengan perasaan aneh yang menggelegak di dalam dadanya ia mengikuti seluruh langkah si gadis berkimono yang dengan sukses membuat seluruh kebosanannya menguap begitu saja entah kemana.

Ketika gadis itu melangkah menuju arah tangga menuju atap, Naruto dengan berhati-hati mengikuti langkahnya dari kerumunan siswa.

Gadis itu belum menaiki tangga ketika ia melihat sekeliling. Naruto menunggunya ketika ia menaiki tangga.

"Blam"

Pintu atap tertutup dan Naruto cepat-cepat menaiki tangga untuk menguping di daun pintu.

Naruto sebenarnya tak tau, apa yang ia lakukan ini benar-benar tak punya alasan yang kuat. Ia hanya mengikuti naluri. Eksistensi gadis berkimono itu cukup membuat darahnya berdesir, walau ia tak tau rupa seperti apa dibalik topeng putih polos tersebut.

"Kau datang."

Naruto mengernyit. Sepertinya ia kenal suara ini.

"Ck, baiklah kalau kau memang tak ingin bicara. Aku bertaruh dengan pig. Dia bertaruh bahwa kau tak akan berani datang, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil benda yang paling berharga untukmu."

"Aku menang dalam taruhan ini. Jadi selamat datang di pestaku. Hahaha." Tawa melengking membuat Naruto sedikit mengorek kuping. Aje gile, ada gitu cewek ketawanya gak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali.

"Kembalikan!"

Naruto mematung mendengar suara yang kurang jelas tersebut. Ia yakin bahwa itu suara gadis bertopeng.

"Bersabarlah sebentar. Tunggu teman-temanku datang untuk menyiksamu nerd!"

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal, seenaknya saja mau menyiksa manusia. Tangan Naruto menggenggam kenop pintu dengan erat, menahan diri agar tidak mendobrak. Naruto cukup tau diri bahwa ia tak bisa mencampuri urusan orang lain bagaikan pahlawan kesiangan.

"Apa yang kau pegang?"

Naruto mendelik mendengar nada ketakutan yang dilontarkan orang di dalam, dan itu bukan suara gadis bertopeng.

"Berhenti!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Berhenti Hinata!"

"Jalang!"

"Arghhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa-apaan itu tadi?

Kenapa dia berteriak?

Suasana hening membuat Naruto terpaku menatap pintu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menguping.

Suara-suara mengerikan dari dalam sana terdengar. Dominasi suara patahan dan sobekan.

Naruto tak bisa berpikir, apa yang tengah patah atau sobek di balik pintu.

"Glek."

Naruto menelan ludah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki Naruto gemetar ketika ia

mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya.

Tidak! Naruto tidak mau mati dulu.

Naruto berjalan mundur menuruni tangga, dan menatap waswas ke arah pintu.

Ia shock, sangat sangat shock.

Krieettt

.

.

.

.

Gadis bertopeng ada di sana.

Menatapnya dengan mata di balik topeng.

Bagaimana ini?

Ia ketahuan menguping, dan bahkan ia terlalu takut untuk berlari.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Gadis yang Naruto tau bernama Hinata dari teriakan korban yang masih belum diketahui keadaannya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada jelas bukan bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng. Merasa bodoh.

"Bohong."

Skakmat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Gadis itu membuka topeng. Menunjukkan wajah yang membuat Naruto terpana.

"Aku tak salah kan. Dia mengambil benda berhargaku. Dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya," bibir merah merekah itu tersenyum manis. Wangi lavender menguar begitu saja ketika Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga dan tepat berada di depan Naruto.

"Apa- apa maksudmu?" Naruto terbata, menunjukkan nada yang dibuat-buat berani.

"Setelah ini akan ada orang yang tau jika ada mayat di belakang sana. Kau yakin tetap di sini?" Tangan kotor Hinata terjulur menyentuh pipi si pemuda penyuka ramen yang berwajah pucat.

"Aku-"

Naruto mundur, menghindari tangan bernoda Hinata.

"Kau pembunuh!" Umpat Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Yes, I'am."

"Kau harus dipenjara!" Hardik Naruto lagi dengan suara gemetar.

"Dengan cara apa?, kau tak akan bisa membuktikannya Na-ru-to! Kau hanya seorang siswa yang tidak akan dianggap serius jika melakukan suatu pengakuan." Nada yang digunakan Hinata sangat sing-a-song.

Naruto tersulut emosi, tapi ia hanya menatap tajam Hinata.

"Buktikan jika aku memang pelakunya. Jika tak ada yang percaya. Paksa mereka semua percaya, bahwa nerd sepertiku bisa membunuh seseorang," Hinata menyeringai dan berjalan lalu dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Naruto yang terlalu shock.

Naruto terpaku hingga langkah Hinata sudah tak terdengar. Emosi Naruto sudah naik hingga di tingkat paling tinggi.

Ia marah!

Beraninya gadis itu!

Dengan kalap ia berlari ke atas tangga, ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi korban Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Bau amis menguar ketika Naruto melangkahkan kaki di atap. Ia memandang sosok yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di sana. Bahkan sesuatu di sana tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai mayat!

Itu adalah potongan daging!

Perut Naruto tiba-tiba mulas dan terasa teraduk-aduk.

Ia memandang bagaimana tubuh yang pasti milik seorang gadis itu dengan miris.

Tubuh itu terbelah menjadi empat bagian. Bagian leher hingga dada yang terbelah menunjukkan tulang rusuk terlihat patah dengan paru-paru dan jantung yang tertarik keluar. Bagian perut sudah tak bisa dikenali, karena usus yang sudah terpotong-potong. Bagian paha yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan terakhir bagian kaki yang sudah tak memiliki jari kaki.

"Hoeek! hoeek!" Naruto sukses memuntahkan isi perutnya yang di dominasi warna merah akibat sirup yang tadi dikonsumsinya.

Ia melihat muntahannya sendiri... Dan kembali mual ketika melihat warna merah di sana.

Apa-apaan ini semua?

Selagi Naruto membungkuk, sambil menghapus sisa cairan di bibir dengan punggung tangan, ia menatap ke arah pojok yang tersembunyi di belakang tangki air.

Bagian yang sedari tadi tak ia liat. Bagian yang otaknya sudah menjadi potongan kecil-kecil seperti tahu mentah. Bola matanya yang seperti kelereng putih menggelinding.

Rambut berwarna merahmuda membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar. Dengan nafas putus-putus ia menghampiri kepala tersebut.

"Sakura..."

Ya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang ia taksir semenjak pertama kali masuk di Konoha High School. Pantas jika sedari tadi ia sepertinya familiar dengan suara Sakura ketika ia menguping. Naruto meremas kasar rambutnya, merasa jijik tiba-tiba.

Terserah apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Ia akan membuat Hinata membayar semua yang dilakukannya. Bukan karena ia sakit hati Sakura dibunuh.

Tapi, karena..

membuat otak dan hatinya tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

"Loh dobe! darimana saja kau?" Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan dengan kesal. Pasalnya, sudah lama sekali ia menunggu di parkiran. Bersembunyi dari para fans yang menurutnya sinting. Jika dilihat, kostum Sasuke sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Kancing terlepas, jubahnya robek, dan sepatu bootnya hilang satu.

Naruto diam, melewati Sasuke yang bersandar pada mobilnya. Ia langsung masuk ke kursi kemudi. Dengan heran Sasuke ikut masuk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan dingin. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto lekat.

"Eh dobe! Kenapa ada sirup di wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Dengan panik Naruto menatap wajahnya dari kaca spion. Bekas darah yang mengering membuat dirinya terbelalak.

"Shit!"

Naruto mengumpat keras sambil memukul setir mobilnya. Sasuke yang di sana penasaran, tapi ia lebih memilih diam. Toh, nanti si pirang akan bercerita sendiri perihal kegalauannya.

Sasuke tak tau, bahwa Naruto tak akan bisa menceritakan kejadian tersebut walaupun di masa mendatang dan tak akan bisa tak berubah setelah ini.

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk Hinata.

'Gadis sialan!'

#####

.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja satu minggu ini?"

Naruto membuka pertanyaan sambil mengikuti seorang gadis berkepang dua dari belakang.

Gadis itu tersenyum, sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah. Tangannya yang membawa susu kotak semakin mengerat pertanda bahwa ia cukup excited dengan kehadiran si pemuda.

"Kau tak akan percaya."

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terdengar sangat meragukannya. Dia tak bisa tak percaya pada hal gila apapun yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Di otak Naruto seseorang yang bahkan sudah berani melakukan pembunuhan pastilah bisa melakukan hal gila lainnya.

Hinata berjalan ke belakang sekolah yang jarang dirawat oleh tukang kebun sekolah.

"Miwa..." Gadis itu memanggil-manggil seseorang.

"Miwa..."

"Miwa..."

"Hei! kau memanggil siapa?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Meow~" Buntalan bulu yang berjalan ternyata yang bernama Miwa. Kucing yang cukup lucu dengan bulu putih. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata dengan terpincang. Salah satu kaki depannya terlihat terlilit perban.

Hinata dengan sigap membuka susu kotaknya dengan gunting yang ia ambil dari saku rok. Ia membuka susu itu dengan lebar, sehingga kotak tersebut bisa digunakan sebagai wadah pengganti mangkuk.

Miwa mengeong gembira, menghampiri susu putih yang sudah tersaji.

Hinata yang berjongkok mengelus-elus kepala Miwa.

"Kalau yang kau maksud hal ini yang membuatmu tak masuk. Kau benar. Aku tak percaya."

Tangan Hinata sekian detik berhenti mengelus kepala Miwa. Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali mengelus kepala Miwa.

"Aku menolong Miwa, ia tersangkut di pohon. Aku jatuh, dan kakiku terkilir. Jika aku terkilir, aku tak bisa lari untuk menghindar dari bully. Jadi aku lebih memilih tak masuk."

"Hoo... Kau tampak baik di dalam ceritamu sendiri. Terlihat seperti orang tertindas. Nyatanya? Tidak." Naruto berkata ketus, menatap tajam gadis berkacamata tersebut.

"Untung saja pak penjaga sekolah bersedia merawatnya setelah kutinggalkan beberapa ribu yen untuk makan Miwa." Bagai tak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata terus berceloteh.

Naruto mendengus, menarik satu kepangan Hinata. Dengan lambat Hinata mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Berdirilah."

Dengan perlahan Hinata berdiri.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Hinata, dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Hinata memejamkan mata ketika merasakan ciuman Naruto yang berangsur-angsur menjadi lembut. Tangan besar Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata yang masih terbalut seragam.

Naruto mengecup, menjilat semua eksistensi Hinata yang pasrah menerima semua sentuhan spesialnya.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas ketika pasokan udara menipis. Naruto masih terpejam, merasakan euforia yang ia rindukan. Berada di sisi Hinata membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan.

Ia menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Naruto membuka mata, dan mendapati mata Hinata yang masih terpejam di balik kacamata. Dengan pelan ditariknya kacamata tersebut, membuat Hinata perlahan membuka mata.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Jangan tutupi matamu dengan topeng atau kacamata jika di depanku. Di pesta hallowen nanti malam, jangan pakai topeng lagi."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, tangannya masih berada di punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan Naruto memeluk Hinata yang menampilkan seringai.

.

.

.

.

Kau pada akhirnya terobsesi padaku Naruto.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Omake

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga baru pulang ke kediamannya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya di lantai atas yang tak boleh ada satupun orang yang masuk, bahkan adik kandungnya.

Lampu dinyalakan.

Terlihat jelas keadaan kamar Hinata yang di dominasi warna oranye dan hitam. Di dinding, ratusan foto pemuda Uzumaki tertempel dengan apik memenuhi pandangan. Hinata membuka lemarinya, mengambil kimono bermotif sakuranya. Di lemari baju terlihat gambar beberapa wajah yang ia tempel. Salah satunya foto Haruno Sakura yang ia silang besar dengan spidol merah. Di atas meja terlihat beberapa pisau, mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar, bahkan Hinata mempunyai katana yang memang dibuat khusus oleh Tou-sannya untuk dirinya, yang sekarang dengan cantik tertempel di atas kepala ranjang super besarnya.

Hinata membuka laci, mengambil benda yang ia anggap paling berharga. Benda yang memicu membunuh Haruno Sakura sebelum waktunya.

Kalung.

Kalung dengan bandul berwarna hijau.

Kalung milik Naruto.

Naruto kehilangan kalung miliknya ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Hinata ingat, bagaimana paniknya Naruto. Hinata yang menyadap CCTV sekolah Naruto untuk mengamati semua tingkah laku Naruto tanpa sadar mencium kalung tersebut dengan sayang ketika melihat wajah Naruto terpampang.

Hinata teringat masa tersebut. Masa dimana ia tak dapat melihat Naruto setiap hari karena berbeda sekolah.

Dan sekarang?

Hinata ingin tertawa, karena Naruto yang dipuja olehnya. Ternyata berbalik terobsesi kepada dirinya.

Hinata tak tau apa hubungan mereka sekarang.

Cuma satu yang Hinata tau.

Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto.

Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya terobsesi?

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

Thankyou for read.

 **Author note : Fanfic ini fanfic saya tahun 2015 dan saya buat pas event Hallowen. Saya repost lagi di sini dan mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harinya. Dan maaf saya bingung menentukan genrenya, apakah benar ini termasuk horror? Ahh, maaf jika tidak terasa menakutkan dan menegangkan. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam hal menulis. Saya masih belajar dan saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran. Terimakasih. *bow***


End file.
